Star FoxFox e Krystal assuntos não terminados
by Ruukyasu
Summary: Após a derrota dos Aparoids, Fox e Krystal vão para Sauria resolver "assuntos não terminados",enquanto Falco,Slippy e Peppy vão para Corneria, porem Falco fica desconfiado, e intrigado, Oque seriam esse assuntos?, por qual motivo Falco ficou intrigado?


Star Fox- Fox e Krystal Assuntos não terminados

Após a derrota da Aparoid Queen e a destruição do Planeta dos Aparoids, e o reagrupamento com Peppy,a equipe Star Fox começa a comemorar a derrota dos aparoids e a volta de Peppy quando Falco interrope:

-Ei gente sem querer ser chato,mas...para aonde nós vamos agora?quero dizer, ja que o Great Fox foi destruido, não podemos ficar aqui no espaço sem rumo, até porque nosso combustivel não vai durar muito,

-Verdade disse Fox

-Bom, podemos ir para Corneria ver como o General Pepper está,

disse Peppy,

-Se formos para Corneria Podemos aproveitar para reabastecer nossas Airwings e fazer um lanchinho, respondeu Slippy feliz

-Bom de qualquer modo eu e o Fox iremos para sauria, pois temos assuntos pendentes que precisam ser resolvidos lá,certo Fox? perguntou Krystal com um tom de voz diferente,como se estivesse chantageando Fox

Fox surpreso e timido com a pergunta de Krystal responde com a mão na cabeça e com um sorriso como se estivesse querendo esconder algo...

-,Uh ,S-sim T-temos mesmo ,

Falco olha para Fox desconfiado e pergunta:

e o combustivel das suas airwings?

-Temos o suficiente, Daremos um jeito se acabar,respondeu Krystal

despreocupada e sorridente

-Certo,vamos para Corneria então!,afirmou Peppy

-Ok!, disse Slippy

-Tudo bem,disse Falco,com uma cara de "tanto faz", sem demonstrar muitos sentimentos

Assim Slippy,Falco e Peppy foram para Corneria ver o General Pepper reabastecer suas Airwings e fazer um lanche,enquanto Fox e krystal foram para Sauria ,resolver seus assuntos pendentes, Oque seriam esses assuntos pendentes? qual seria o resultado desses assuntos na equipe? pensava Falco intrigado, na verdade até fazia uma idéia,mas tinha medo que se concretizasse, Enquanto isso Fox e Krystal tinham acabado de chegar em

Sauria,Fox estava um pouco nervoso pois ja fazia uma idéia do que estava por vir,Krystal tambem estava um pouco nervosa,embora ela o tenha "convidado" Fox e Krystal descem de suas Airwings ,enquanto isso Peppy, Slippy e Falco chegam em Corneria,e enquanto suas Airwings estavam sendo reabastecidas, a Equipe foi para o hospital ver o General Pepper,

Ao subir as escadas a equipe para bruscamente ao ouvir um grito:

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

a equipe estava surpresa, Falco e Slippy se olharam e se questionaram:

-Pai!?

a unica coisa que consiguiram ver foi um vulto negro voando na direção de Peppy, ainda sim não acreditavam

Pai!?, Peppy estava abraçado com Lucy Hare,sua Filha,uma coelha rosa da mesma idade do Fox e do Falco,

-Pai!, eu fiquei tão preocupada!,exclamou Lucy nervosa com lagrimas ao redor dos olhos,

-Me desculpe Lucy,mas não precisava ficar preocupada,eu sei me virar sozinho,ainda mais tenho o Falco e Slippy aqui comigo, exclamou Peppy sprrindo,piscando o olho para sua filha e apontando o dedo para Falco e Slippy,

-Bem, se dão licensa, vou falar com o general,disse Peppy,

entrou no quarto do General e se deparou com uma enfermeira robotica e foi interrompido,foi proibido de se aproximar do General

-Voce é Peppy Hare?perguntou a enfermeira

-Claro que sim!,não está vendo? respondeu Peppy

-Oh meu deus, quantos ferimentos!,Olha só esses curativos!Todos caseiros não é?,

-Não, bem...na verdade foram de um kit de primeiros socorros lá do...,dizia Peppy que foi interropido pela enfermeira que puxou um esparadrapo de seu rosto com toda a força

-AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-MAS OQUE!? disse Peppy recuperando o fôlego,de ter dado um grito tão alto e extravagante

-Hum..., não é bem caseiro,mas não é ideal, para esses tipos de ferimentos,-disse a enfermeira, agora, deite-se aqui para tratarmos dos seus ferimentos

-Não!,exclamou Peppy nervoso!

enquanto isso Falco,Slippy e Lucy estavam rindo da situação

-Mas senhor!,implicou a enfermeira, e percebendo que Peppy ia embora,ela se agarrou nele, tentando trazer, puxar ele para cama,

-NÂO!,sai de mim sua enfermeira louca!

A bagunça era tanta que o General acabou acordando, e diante de tamanha zona, começou a dar risada

Peppy deu uma cotovelada na enfermeira, tentando se soltar,

-Ora sua enfermeira maluca!,

-HAHAHA!, Ok, ja chega Jenne,diz general Pepper mandando a robo soltar Peppy

-Ufa...,suspirou Peppy,com um tom de Alivio,que bom que parou,

-Hahah...Veio me ver Peppy?Perguntou o General de Bom de Humor

Sim,como andam as coisas? perguntou Peppy

-Vai bem, digo, estou preso a esses montes de soros, e aparelhos, tambem estou com algumas fraturas,mas não existe nada melhor do que estar de volta,

respondeu Pepper, respirando um ar de felicidade, por ainda estar vivo

-Voce tambem não saiu ileso disse Pepper

-É foi dificil, um pouco antes do Great Fox se chocar com o planeta dos Aparoids eu e o ROB fomos para o modulo de escape de emerengencia,quase fomos pego pela explosão, mas conseguimos escapar, e quando todo mundo achou que tinhamos morrido, conseguimos escapar com vida, o unico que soube da nossa escapatória secreta foi o Fox,disse Peppy

-Fox onde ele esta? queria falar com ele, perguntou Pepper

-Hum...Fox foi para Sauria com a Krystal, ela disse que eles tinham assuntos pendentes que precisavam ser resolvidos lá,

-Certo, quando ele voltar traga o aqui,junto com o resto da equipe quero falar com todos,disse Pepper,

Certo,respondeu Peppy,

-Só por Curiosidade onde voces vão agora,?perguntou Pepper,

-Vamos para uma lanchonete comer alguma coisa e esperar o Fox e a Krystal voltarem,respondeu Peppy com um leve sorriso

-Ok,não esqueça de voltar aqui quando terminarem,pois como disse antes, quero falar com voces,disse o General

-Pode deixar, respondeu Peppy,

os dois se despediram e Peppy deixou o quarto,

ao sair do quarto Peppy foi interrompido por Falco

-Oque ele disse?, perguntou Falco

-Ele apenas disse que queria falar com todos nós quando o Fox e a Krystal voltarem,

-hum..,Falco ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e não disse mais nada

-Bom preciso ir, tenho uma reunião de pais muito importante hoje e não posso faltar,disse Lucy

-voçê é professora? perguntou Slippy

-Sim, sou professora de Astrofisica da 7 série,respondeu Lucy

-bom agora tenho que ir, tchau pai,disse Lucy abraçando e dando um beijo de despedida em seu Pai

-Tchau filha, disse Peppy

Lucy se despediu de Falco e Slippy e saiu do hospital com preça para não perder sua reunião

-Voçê nunca disse que tinha uma filha,disse Slippy para Peppy

-Devo ter me esquecido, é uma longa história e um pouco triste tambem,disse Peppy

-Triste?, perguntou Falco?

-Sim, Vivian minha esposa e mãe dela, morreu um pouco depois da guerra de Lylat,respondeu Peppy, meio cabisbaixo

-Entendo...,disse Falco

-Bom, vamos para a lanchonete,não comi nada desde a nossa vitória sobre os Aparoids, estou com ficando com muita fome,disse Slippy apressado,para comer

-Ok, então vamos então, Respondeu Peppy

-Vou mandar uma mensagem para o Fox nos encontrar lá,disse Slippy

e assim sairam do hospital em direção a lanchonete mais proxima, e de novo Falco pensava no que poderia ser esses assuntos pendentes,ficava um pouco nervoso ao pensar no que poderia ser, afinal oque ele tanto temia?,até se questionava sobre esse seu "medo", e ficou pensando, enquanto isso em Sauria, Fox e Krystal caminhavam pela floresta ainda timídos, queriam se

aproximar, mas estavam com vergonha,não era ruim, até que os dois se aproximam um pouco e Krystal resolveu quebrar o silêncio iniciando ainda timída uma conversa:

-Foi aqui que nós conhecemos né?

-Uh..,sim digo não exatamente neste local, mas foi aqui que eu peguei o seu cajado, e recebi as intruções de como usa-lo por telepatia,ouvindo a sua voz na minha cabeça,disse Fox,

-Ouvir a minha voz na sua cabeça? que româ Krystal

-É...Respondeu Fox ainda mais tímido

-E depois recuperei os espiritos de Krazoa...dizia Fox

-E me libertou,completou Krystal

-Depois derrotei Andross de novo,respondeu Fox com a mão na cabeça tentando disfarçar sua tímidez

-É, e ai fui até o Great Fox para pedir desculpas por ter sido rude com voçê, e lhe agradeçer por ter salvo o planeta e me salvado tambem,

e voçê ficou envergonhado na frente dos seus amigos, disse Krystal tímida tambem

Fox concordou embora estivesse envergonhado, até que os dois se aproximam, se abraçam,

-Fox..,susurrou Krystal

-Krystal...,Susurrou Fox

Seus fucinhos se encostam,seus batimentos cardiacos se aleceram,se olham nos olhos, se se beijam levemente,embora estivessem envergonhados,não podiam reclamar de nada, afinal era oque queriam,foi algo tão doce, aquele beijo, parecia durar uma eternidade, até que se separam, mas estavam felizes por esse beijo,estavam felizes por terem realizado seus "objetivos",por terem criado esse laço afetivo, estavam se olhando meio tímidos, mas seguros e felizes, até que Fox recebe a mensagem de Slippy, no seu comunicador dizendo para eles irem para a lanchonete mais proxima do hospital, Fox desliga o comunicador, e vai junto com Krystal, cada um vai para suas Airwings, e traçam a rota para Corneria, de bom humor.

De volta para Corneria, Peppy,Slippy e Falco estavam na lanchonete, Peppy estava comendo as batatas fritas , Slippy começou direto pelo hambumguer,de tanta fome que estava, Falco não parecia com fome,estava debruçado, ainda pensativo, não mexeu nas batatas nem no hamburguer, o maximo que fez foi dar um gole no refrigerante e comer uma ou duas batatas, até que Slippy o olhou e ficou meio triste ao reparar que o amigo estava triste e pensativo,

-Oque foi?, Perguntou Slippy meio cabisbaixo

-Uh...Nada,respondeu Falco meio "atordoado", distraído por ter saido da sua linha de pensamentos

-Qual é Falco,voçê esta assim desde que viemos aqui,disse Peppy,

-Não é nada, mesmo!, é apenas uma "brisa" minha, respondeu Falco tentanto disfarçar, tomando outro gole de refrigerante

-É o Fox e a Krystal não é?, perguntou Peppy

-É na verdade, unh...,é so uma "brisa" minha mesmo!respondeu Falco, meio nervoso,

-Voçê esta com medo de que a equipe se separe não é?,perguntou Peppy

-Não é isso!...e só uma preocupação minha mesmo,respondeu Falco meio nervoso e cabisbaixo,preocupação essa que o deixou pensativo por quase uma tarde toda.

-Olha lá!,Fox e a Krystal chegaram,afirmou Slippy Feliz apontando o dedo para fora.

Ao entrarem na lanchonete Slippy rapidamente levantou o braço e gritou:

-Fox, Krystal aqui!, os dois foram de mãos dadas para a mesa em que o restanate do grupo estava

-Como foi? peruntou Slippy apressado com a volta dos dois

-Ah...,não foi nada, apenas nos beijamos, respondeu Fox um pouco envergonhado,porem não tão envergonhado como antes,e feliz,

-apenas fortaleçemos a nossa relação,disse Krystal

Falco ficou um pouco nervoso com essa resposta,afinal seu medo se tornaria

realidade?, Falco ainda não acreditava nos seus pensamentos,tinha uma esperança de que nada de mal ia acontecer

-Bem, voçê disse que o General queria nos ver,certo?perguntou Fox para Peppy,

-Ah sim, ele queria falar com todos,por isso esperamos voçês,respondeu Peppy

-Bom, podemos ir agora,disse Krystal,alegre,segurando no Fox

-Certo,respondeu Peppy, e assim todos se levantarem e sairam após

pagarem o lanche, Falco porem ficou um pouco para trás, pois estava andando um pouco devagar,ainda pensando, Fox resolveu desacelerar os passos para acompanhar o amigo,

-Tudo bem?, perguntou Fox

-Tudo, eu so estava pensando em voçês, digo, pensando na vida, respondeu Falco,

-Ok, Vamos então,respondeu Fox,colocando o braço no ombro do amigo,

e assim foram para o hospital,subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto do General,que estava um pouco pior, o General lhes quis agradeçer:

-Obrigado por ter salvo a minha vida,Corneria e o Sistema de Lylat dos Aparoids equipe Star Fox,disse o General

-Não foi nada,apenas fizemos o nosso trabalho,respondeu Fox

-Como reconpensa iremos reconstruir o Great Fox para voçês, mas vai demorar um pouco,ja que os aparoids causaram um grande dano no Planeta,

nos Bancos, posso hospeda-los nos hotéis de Corneira que voçês escolherem,disse General

-Puxa, obrigado General,respondeu Fox

-É o maximo que posso fazer,Urhg!, respondeu o General

-Melhor desansar General,voltaremos para lhe informar o hotel mais tarde,disse Peppy

se despediram do general e sairam do quarto,logo que sairam, Falco, aguentou e perguntou:

-Fox, só por curiosidade, voçê não vai abandonar a equipe né?

Fox olha para Falco surpreso pela pergunta e responde:

-Logico que não, não tenho motivos para isso,fora que, se fossemos nos separar, ja teriamos feito, não lembra? um por todos e todos por um!

que tal irmos jogar aqueles videogames?,soube que eles finalmente lançaram a sequencia de "Man´s of War"

-Demorou,tem certeza de que voçê vai querer perder?disse Falco convencido

-Não tenha tanta certeza!.respondeu Fox

-Eu vou querer jogar tambem!,disse Slippy

-Otimo dois para perder de mim,disse Falco com um sorriso

-Veremos, vamos lá equipe!, Exclamou Fox falando com o resto da equipe

e assim foram correndo para fora do Hospital.

Fim!


End file.
